Tears of a Forgotten Yesterday
by Matthew Talbain
Summary: Ranma has begun his story, but can the Nerima Crew handle it? Legend of Dragoon and Slayers x-over, rated R for descriptive violence and later chapters.
1. Prologue: How Fall the Mighty

Tears of a Forgotten Yesterday

A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over

by Kitsune Saotome

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi nor do I own The Legend of Dragoon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My aplogies, readers, but Shattered Back Together is on hold for an indeterminate amount of time. I'm afraid I'm going through a rather tough time that has stolen away all traces of my sense of humor, so I've decided to write something a bit more...serious. Enjoy.

-----Prologue: How Fall the Mighty, How Rise the Subdued-----

Pain. That's all Ranma Saotome knew. Pure, unadulterated pain. Clutching his chest, he struggled to stand, barely registering that he was in his own room. Stumbling out the door and into the hallway, he slammed into Akane's door on the way. Before he reached the stairs, the angry young woman threw open her door and glared at Ranma, pointedly ignoring that the boy was in pain.

"RANMA! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE, YOU STUPID BAKA!!"

Kasumi, who had noticed that Ranma was in pain when she exited the washroom, was barely in time to sieze the mallet from Akane's hand and point at the pain written on Ranma's face. Akane faltered and sputtered. If she'd hit him, he'd have been killed! She couldn't go to jail! How would that affect her when she had HER dojo? She couldn't bear the thought of that.

Kasumi, while Akane was musing frantically at how she couldn't let the evil lesbian perverts in jail molest her, took Ranma and led him carefully down the stairs, handing the poor boy a glass of water. With a quick gulp, the pigtailed martial artist seemed to gain back a little of his equilibrium.

"Thanks, Kas-chan. Kami-sama, this shit hurts like a-"

"Ranma-kun!"

Ranma blushed sheepishly amidst the pain that still lingered in his chest, and he now realized that he could barely feel his left arm. Kasumi, seeing the worry in Ranma's eyes, spoke up. "Ranma-kun, I think you ought to see Doctor Tofu at the clinic. You haven't been looking like yourself since the failed wedding."

Ranma nodded and limped out of the kitchen, missing Nabiki trying to snap Akane out of her wild gesticulations about prison. Ranma passed his mother on the walkway, and the concerned woman followed behind him silently, wondering at the poor boy's condition. Noting how he was holding his hand to his chest, Nodoka Saotome began to pray for her son's safety as he entered the good doctor's clinic.

One glimpse at Ranma was all Tofu needed to push Ranma to the bed and get his medical bag out. Ranma was gifted with a reprieve from the pain in the form of an anesthetic. But it was brief, and Ranma awoke all too soon to the tearful eyes of Nodoka Saotome hovering over him.

"M...mom? What...what's wrong?"

Nodoka closed her eyes and breathed, grabbing her son's hand. "Ranma, your....your heart was strained too much. Docotr Tofu says you should have been resting for weeks after your battle with Saffron, but with the failed wedding and your constant beatings from that despisable Tendo girl, your heart couldn't handle the constant use of your life energy." Again, the Saotome matriarch closed her eyes against the pain, wishing she had seen through her foolish pride and hopes just once to try and see her son's life.

Ranma nodded, he had figured it would be something like that. Doctor Tofu nodded and picked up the phone, calling all parties who would be concerned at Ranma's health.

A sharp, intense spike of pain entered Ranma's ribcage once more, and the pigtailed martial artist drifted into an uneasy sleep, aided by the good doctor's steady morphine drip.

Ranma awakened to voices, many, many voices, but they were all so hazy. Ranma opened his eyes as best he could, but he he was left with only a smoky gray impression of what should have been ceiling. Until the ceiling moved, craning a long, draconic neck around to swivel one large, golden, blinking eye at the martial artist.

"GREETINGS, RANMA SAOTOME."

Ranma found himself standing, knowing this must have been some sort of dream. He bowed, sensing this giant silver dragon were of importance. Ranma was surprised and thrown off balance by the creature's low, bass chuckle.

"INDEED, RANMA, I AM OF IMPORTANCE. I AM THE DIVINE DRAGON OF A WORLD FAR, FAR FROM YOUR OWN. AND I HAVE NEED OF YOU."

Ranma looked up, unable to speak, yet wanting to know how he could help such a mighty creature.

"I AM MERELY A SPIRIT NOW, RANMA. I NEED YOU TO COME TO MY HOME AND SET THE WORLD FREE! AN EVIL MAN, AN EMPEROR OF A MAGICAL RACE, SEEKS TO ENSLAVE ALL OF THE GREAT TREE OF SOA'S CREATIONS UNDER HIS OWN SPECIES' RULE."

Ranma wondered briefly why the dragon simply didn't eat the man in question and received another chuckle for his musings.

"QUITE THE CHARMER, YOU ARE, RANMA. IN MY WORLD, I AM A MERE DRAGON, ENSPELLED AND ENSLAVED BY THE MAGICKS OF THE MAGICAL RACE CALLED WINGLIES. I CANNOT AWAKEN MY POWERS WITH THEM WATCHING MY EVERY MOVE, YET I CAN SEARCH OUT THOSE THAT CAN HELP ME."

Ranma wasn't quite ready to throw his life away yet. He still had Ukyou, Shampoo, Akane, and the dojo to worry about, not to mention Kasumi. And his mother.

"DO NOT WORRY OVER THEM, RANMA. YOU ARE TO DIE SOON, THOUGH IT MAY YET BE DAYS COMING BEFORE YOUR HEART'S FIRE CONSUMES YOUR BODY. YES, RANMA, YOUR LIFE ENERGY HAS REBOUNDED UPON ITSELF, CREATING A FIERY TEMPEST OF LIFE ENERGY THAT WILL SOON END YOUR EXISTENCE ON THIS PLANE."

Ranma nodded once, kneeling to accept this burden. The dragon merely chuckled and vanished from Ranma's view, allowing the martial artist some form of sleep that evening....

-----------------3:00 P.M, Next Day-------------

Akane dropped in on Ranma at the clinic, a strained grin on her face. As she looked at the martial artist's beleaguered breathing, she sat down in a chair next to him, waiting for him to wake up. As she waited, Kasumi entered and lay her head down on Ranma's bed, crying piteously.

"Oh, little brother.....please be alright...."

At this, Akane began to grow angry. How dare Ranma make sweet Kasumi cry! It was all his fault, as usual. As Akane simmered, Ukyou and Shampoo both stopped in, one through the door, the other through the wall. Both stared, goggly-eyed, at the poor convalescent as though he were a sick dog, Shampoo with not a little bit of disdain in her eyes. Amazons didn't like damaged goods, after all.

It was at this point that Mousse decided his presence was required to prevent the "evil Saotome" from deflowering his Shampoo forcefully. His cries of anger echoed through the clinic over the roar of the tumbling rubble of what used to be a wall, and the attention of four girls was riveted firmly on the insensitive Mousse, who calmed quite considerably at seeing the condition Ranma was in. Ranma may have ruffled Mousse's feathers just a bit, he still had a great deal of respect for Ranma as a martial artist and as a person. He was barely in time to stop an angry Ryouga from dealing a deathblow to the patient.

Ryouga had only just entered the room from Betty's closet when he had seen the look of anger on Akane's face, the look of pain on Kasumi's face, and the look of disdain on Shampoo's face. That was all he'd needed for his temper to explode when Mousse stepped in. As Ryouga calmed down, Mousse's chains around his torso, he noticed, as Mousse had, that Ranma's aura was wildly erratic, more so than even Ranma could make it. It was as though his own body was killing itself. Ryouga bowed his head to the sick boy and clapped his hands three times, a sign of respect to the dead.

Kasumi gasped and began to cry. Ryouga giving blessings to the dead when Ranma was still alive meant that he knew Ranma would die, and soon. At the thought of losing the young man she had come to love as a younger brother, she couldn't hold it in. She grasped Ranma's hand and cried into his chest, begging him again and again to stay alive. Ukyou and Shampoo both turned their eyes downward in respect before lifting their eyes and awaiting his death knell

It came too soon. Ryouga and Mousse could see, as Nodoka entered the room at the sound of Kasumi's sobs, that Ranma still had a good hour of suffering before his death fell upon him. But Akane's rage had been steadily building, bit by bit, as she stared at Ranma "hurting her sweet sister". As Kasumi held Ranma's hand and sobbed into his chest, she snapped. It was all she needed as she saw Shampoo and Ukyou lower their eyes and Nodoka enter the room.

"RANMA! STOP FORCING YOURSELF ON KASUMI, YOU DAMNABLE PERVERT!!!!!"

She drew out am exceptionally large mallet, to the shock of everyone in the room, and shoved Kasumi out of the way. Time seemed to slow down. Ranma's eyes opened as Kasumi was wrenched from his chest, Ryouga's eyes widened as his once-beloved attacked a convalescent who in no way could have forced himself on a strong-willed young woman. Mousse, too, gasped at the open display of hatred as Akane brought the mallet down on Ranma's chest. The room lit up a huge fount of burning ki lashed through Ranma's body, releasing a horrifying cry from the dying man's lips as the pain enflamed his every nerve. Akane dropped the mallet as the burning stopped, leaving a body that was hot to the touch and lifeless.

Kasumi grasped the dead one's hand once again and sobbed, as did the young man's mother. As they sobbed, Ryouga repeated the respectful motion of clapping three times and bowing his head. Once he finished this, however, a burst of red light echoed from the remains on the cot, throwing Kasumi and Nodoka back, and the rest of the people present, even the two males, against the far wall.

Where once there was a cot with Ranma's body, there were now six figures, each wearing a complex suit of armor of a different color, and each with a pair of glowing wings springing from said armor. To the far left was a giant of a man hefting a huge axe, his musculature standing out even through his golden armor. Just to his right was a young woman in light blue armor, with lovely blue hair and a sweet smile, though the hammer she carried over her shoulder gave pause to any "cuteness" thoughts. To her right was a young man in green armor, his brunette hair held back in a ponytail as he hefted his silver spear against the glare of his armor. To the far right was a man in violet armor, standing much like a calm martial artist, though it was clear he was more than just that. His black hair and fierce glint in his eyes gave clues to what he really was like. To his left was a tall woman with long black hair in dark blue armor, a single-edged sword glinting in the room's light. Next to her was another young woman with brown hair in white armor, a bow firmly in her grip and a fire burning slowly in her eyes as she stared at the last figure of the entourage. (1)

All eyes turned towards the final figure, an imposing man with an athletic build, his long black hair done in a braid that hung straight to his waist. His sparkling sapphire eyes shone underneath his midnight mane as a broad smile adorned his angular features. Eyes strayed to the long, thick bastard sword he held firmly in his right hand, and all of the Nerimans knew instinctively that he was the leader.

Time seemed to stand still, both parties looking wearily at each other, until Kasumi broke and ran into the arms of the man in red, clutching at his armor and sobbing violently.

"Ranma, oh, Ranma! Don't scare me like that again! Oh, kami-sama....thank the heavens you're alive, oh, kami-sama, you're alive!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

(1) No, they are NOT Dart, Shana, Haschel, Kongol, Meru, and Albert. Their names are;

Red: (You'll find out soon enough)

Dark Blue: Rose

Purple: Kanzas

Blue: Damia

Green: Syuviel

Gold: Belzac

White: Shirley

A/N: Please R&R, I need your opinions on this. Next chapter will start in the Ranmaverse, then we'll see....


	2. Chapter One: From The Ashes

Tears of a Forgotten Yesterday  
A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over  
by Matthew Talbain (formerly Kitsune Saotome)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi, The Legend of Dragoon, or Slayers. Thanks goes out to all authors who've provided my brain with food for thought on this little project.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their support, especially a certain few I would like to note and make note on:

Materia-Blade - You don't have to wait long. Thanks for your ....unique way of showing you liked my fic.

Wonderbee31 - Thank you for the comments on the last chapter, and yes, Ranma won't take crap from anyone.

Dave - First, I'm going to try to be civilized about this. I HAVE watched the series and read all the manga, and I know they're going to end up together. But I hate Akane and respect Ranma. If YOU loved someone, would you not give them a CHANCE to explain themselves before beating them? Akane doesn't. If YOU loved someone, would you always be defending someone who, in FRONT OF YOU, starts a fight with the person you love? Akane always defends Ryouga, even when he's beating Ranma and RANMA DOESN'T FIGHT BACK. Then again, would YOU insist on trying to be friends with two guys who want to KILL you because they don't understand that women aren't PROPERTY? Would you take your father, day in, day out, whining about you being a girly girl for not marrying the girl he arranged for you so he could live off of YOUR money? Ranma does. For that, I respect him. He takes that crap, AND his fiance getting kidnapped REPEATEDLY by people who could KILL HIM EASILY....and he never once fails to smile in a day. While Akane RARELY gives that smile that Ranma fell in love with, most of the time its a SCOWL that means she THINKS Ranma's done something PERVERTED when he doesn't even know what that is, ranma ALWAYS manages ONE smile and ONE good-humored joke or one good thing to say about ANYBODY! This is my fic and I'll do with it what I want, 'cuz that's what FANFICTION is for! So back off! -huffs and wheezes-

There, that's done. Now, let's get on with the fiction!

-----Chapter One: From The Ashes-----

The portal swirled and twisted before them, the one in red armor looking back to the people behind him. Rose walked up and tried to take his hand, to squeeze it gently and reassuringly, but Ranma pulled away to bury his hands in his face just a second too soon...

"There was nothing we could do, Ranma. We didn't know...we COULDN'T have known Melpu would do that...."

Ranma looked down at her and nodded once, tears escaping his normally cheerul facade. A booming voice echoed around them within the volcano.

"DO NOT FEAR, RANMA. THIS PORTAL SHALL TAKE YOU HOME. ALL IS NOT LOST. GO, AND TAKE THE DRAGOONS WITH YOU. YOU SHALL BE CALLED WHEN THERE IS NEED OF YOU AGAIN, WHEN OUR WORLD NEEDS YOU AGAIN."

Ranma nodded once, shaking his head at the thought of going to a home that he could barely remember. He took up his bastard sword and walked forward, the portal enveloping him and the rest of the party as they, too, entered it. Green Syuviel was the first, followed by white Shirley and gold Belzac. Dark Rose and blue Damia came next, as purple Kanzas tried to put up a token fuss before the portal swirled and took them, collapsing around them.

With an acrid crack and a burst of white light, the Dragoons appeared in a sterile white room, several young women and a couple of young men stood before them. Instantly a smile replaced the scowl on Ranma's face as he recognized the two women he was closest to, his mother and Kasumi Tendo. His party studied the opposite party, and Ranma wondered how much time had passed here briefly before Kasumi ran into his arms and clawed at him, as if to see if here were real.

"Ranma, oh, Ranma! Don't scare me like that again! Oh, kami-sama....thank the heavens you're alive, oh, kami-sama, you're alive!"

Rose, scowling slightly at this, stepped forward and eased the sobbing girl into a chair. She then looked up at Ranma, who, as usual, was oblivious to anything other than a glare levelled at him. She sighed, just as a young woman screamed out and rushed forward, a large hammer in her hands.

"RANMAAAAAA!!! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!?!?!"

The next five seconds happened in one instant. Ranma leaped forward, severing the head of the mallet with his sword before kneeing the girl in the chest, sending her sprawling as he levelled his sword at her throat.

"I don't know what's happened since I left, Akane, but if you attack me for no reason again, make no mistake, I WILL kill you."

Everyone in the room stared in shock. Ranma attacked Akane? Physically?! Ryouga was about to jump forward to her defense when the seldom-used voice of reason asked him if Ranma were attacking Akane or defending himself. And didn't Akane deserve that, after all, she DID kill Ranma barely five minutes ago. Ryouga nodded once to himself before stepping forward, bowing lowly to Ranma.

"It's good to see you're okay, Ranma....I mean....I..."

Ranma grinned broadly before clapping Ryouga on the shoulder. He turned to the other armored people and nodded. Instantly, in a show of multi-colored lights, the armor and wings disappeared, and the weapons in the group's hands were suddenly much more plain. Ranma's bastard sword was now an ordinary bastard sword that was soon in its scabbard, and the others' weapons, too, were sheathed where possible. Ranma turned to the dragoons and motioned for them to step forward.

"Mother, everyone, I'd like you to meet my partners and friends. The man in green here is Syuviel, my best friend. The girl in the dancer's outift is Damia, and the woman in the blue armor is Rose. The giant in the gold cuirass is Belzac, the girl in white armor is my adopted sister, Shirley, and the man in the purple monk's robe is Kanzas, my mentor and friend."

Everyone nodded when they were named, except for Kanzas, whose scowl deepened. Ranma brightened and performed the introductions for the Nerima crew, as well, beginning with Mousse and ending with Akane. Everyone, even "oblivious" Kasumi, noticed that Ranma practically spat Akane's name as one would spit venom, as quickly and hatefully as possible, and that he introduced Mousse and Ryouga as friends, both instances of which surprised the Nerimans greatly.

Ending the introductions, Ranma sighed and sat down on the floor, rubbing his knuckles nervously. A voice outside the clinic, however, drifted through the demolished wall.

"Quiet, Soun! With the boy in his weakened state, we can force him to marry Akane easily! Then my retire-err....our legacies will be ensured!"

"Quite right, Saotome! WAAAHHH!! MY BABY'S GOING TO BE MARRIED!!! WAAHHH!!!!!"

At this, both men walked into the room, expecting to find a convalescent Ranma, and instead found a group of warriors, Ranma at the fore, and the Nerimans, all of them, except Akane, glowing with a fierce, angry aura. Akane was glowing with just an angry aura. Rather surprisingly, Nodoka was outshining them all.

Nodoka Saotome was no idiot. She had, during Ranma's training trip, taken correspondence courses with Tokyo University and gained quite a wealth of knowledge, and more, of common sense. She had heard Genma, and knew, once and for all, that he was just a greedy pig who'd thought she'd had access to her parents' money when he married her.

She unsheathed her katana a moment too late. Ranma's bastard sword was already levelled at Genma's throat, his body glowing once more in the fiery plate mail with wings. Ranma's eyes were glowing with an innate fire, and everyone could see he was taking no shit from anyone. That much became very evident when he grabbed Genma, flung him out the space Doctor Tofu once called his wall, and followed slowly, hovering two feet off the ground.

Genma landed and took up a fighting stance, intent upon teaching his "wayward" son a lesson, conveniently forgetting, once again, that Ranma had never failed to best him ever since the Jusenkyo incident, unless Genma had gotten the drop on Ranma. Which, Genma also failed to note, was an advantage he did not have this time. Naturally ignoring these two factors, Genma leaped forward, tapping into his ki reserves for a special technique.

"SHOOTING STAR KICK!"

Ranma grinned maliciously as the kick met his armor. Genma fell to the ground, clutching his ankle as he rolled away. Standing upon one foot, Genma jumped at Ranma again, hitting him as many times as he could as fast as he could.

Ranma yawned boredly, brushing the dust off of his armor as Genma screamed piteously at his bloody knuckles. It was then that Genma removed the last bar from Ranma's already-fragile self-control.

"Oh, woe that my only son will not allow me to beat him the way he deserves. Why was I cursed with such an ungrateful son? All I ever did was teach him the art in the only way that would get through his thick, uncultured skull!"

Genma, this whole speech, did not see Nodoka's aura glowing even more brightly. Nor did he notice Ranma's eyes glow more fearsomely as he threw his bastard sword into the air, his aura forming intoa fireball before him. Charging the fireball, he dropped back and slammed his shoulder into the fireball, sending it flying forward at a rapid pace.

"FLAAAAAME SHOT!"

The blast of fire met Genma, torching his gi and burning his body badly. The martial artist, naturally assuming his "weak son" could do nothing to hurt him, the man who had given Ranma his whole life by his good graces, fell down, barely conscious after two minutes of burning, writhing pain.

Ranma caught his sword and changed into his non-Dragoon form. This time, everyone paid atention to what he was wearing. Plate mail, seemingly similar to what he'd just changed out of, covered his chest and his left arm, but his right was free to move and swing his sword. He wore a pair of blue jeans and combat boots, a red bandanna holding his hair back from his eyes. He walked forward, kicking Genma once in the ribs, before looking up at his mother, who was busy berating the semi-conscious martial artist.

"...and if you think, Genma Saotome, I'm going to let you try to rule his life like this ever again, I will cut off your head! I am declaring a fulfillment of the Tendo-Saotome marriage agreement with Akane unmanly! You hear me! I'll kill you if my son marries that uncultured, violent, spoiled BRAT! I want a divorce, Genma, and I am getting the whole story of the training trip out of Ranma! I will NOT stand for you being in my family anymore. Goodbye, Saotome-san."

She turned to her son, grabbing him by his arm to let him know that there was nothing he could do to resist her.

"Son, come on. You and your friends are coming to live with me in my father's home in Juuban. There's enough room, and I think you'd like your ancestral home. I won't let you sleep another night under the roof of that violent maniac. And I would absolutely LOVE to know where you started swordsmanship, yours is impeccable!"

And so, as Ranma and the dragoons were wheeled away by an irate mother, they were followed by Kasumi, Ryouga, Mousse, and Shampoo, all of whom wanted to hear about Ranma's new abilities. They had just seen him throw a fireball powerful enough to burn a building to cinders and act as if it were nothing.

None of them noticed the two, short, gnommish figures hopping along the rooftops in pursuit, so absorbed were they.

It was sunset when they arrived at a large, European style mansion, Ranma and his mother standing side by side as Nodoka fished out an old, heavy iron key. She inserted it into the lock on the heavy oak double doors, and the party entered. Nodoka led them into a large, ornately decorated room with plush, though rather dusty, sofas and a love seat. Ranma waited until everyone else was situated befors itting alone in a comfortable, thick chair made for one. Rose, Kasumi, and Shirley took up one sofa while Ryouga, Mousse, and Syuviel sat on another. Damia and Belzac had a sofa to themselves, and Nodka sat with Soun and Kanzas on either side of her. Doctor Tofu remained standing, as he'd merely followed the party after they'd left the clinic.

Nobody noticed the two shriveled figures standing just inside the entrance to the room.

"Ranma, you ARE, are you not, going to tell us about your journeEEK!"

The source of Nodoka's fright, and a great deal of commotion otheriwse in the large, intircately decorated room was obvious within a mere minute. A flash of light erupted rather explosively above the party, a whirlwind of light hanging above the room. A figure fell from within the whirling light, landing right in an unattentative Ranma's lap.

Trust Ranma to have fallen asleep the moment he landed in a plush, enjoyable chair for the first time in Soa knows how long. Of course, he was awakened right away by something landing rather forcefully in his lap.

"What the he-....kawaii....."

Ranma's eyesight was filled with the glorious image of sad, longing sky-blue orbs framed by crimson hair, set under a gold circlet of some sort. But Ranma seemed not to notice. He was entranced by the fear, the longing, and the pain hidden in those robin's-egg eyes. For a long, agonizing eternity that lasted only an instant, Ranma had the strongest urge to kiss the young woman in his lap. Realizing his position and audience, as well as the near-tears maiden was still on his thighs, he shook it off and helped the poor girl off his lap.

My name's Ranma. Erm...hi."

"H-h-hi...m-my name's L-lina Inverse. Where am I?"

--------------------Author's Corner-----------------------

BWAHAHA!!!!! Fear the wrath of another cliffhanger!

Oh, and a minor note, I'll be trying to keep the chapter's short. There's too much that can happen in this fic, so I'll keep them short for expediency's sake.


	3. Chapter Two: Bad Day, Bad Dreams

Tears of a Forgotten Yesterday

A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over

by Matthew Talbain (formerly Kitsune Saotome)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi nor do I own The Legend of Dragoon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for two gross typos last chapter. Thank you, reviewers, for pointing out that Lina's eyes ARE indeed RED, and not blue. Also, I made a mistake with a name in the beginning: I accidentally got the name "Melpu" wrong, it's supposed to be "Melbu Frahma".

Also, my internet service is about to be disconnected, so I'm probably going to take a while in bringing the next chapter to bear.

That said, let us continue the fanfic. This chapter should get kinda angsty compared to the calmer other chapters...

------------Chapter Two: Bad Days, Bad Dreams, Bad Life-------------

Lina Inverse had not had a good day. She had lost all of her best friends, she had failed to stop Phibrizzo, and she had ultimately sealed the fate of her whole world.

And then she had invoked the name of the Lord of Nightmares in an attempt to run away from the trouble she had caused, to escape the death throes of the doomed world.

As she fell through the swirling vortex, not a little bit of fear, anxiety, and sadness evident in her crimson eyes. She hadn't even had time to focus the spell so that she'd know where she'd land, what world shed make her new start in. This train of thought was cut off by a rather soft landing, softer than she'd expected anyway.

As she quivered slightly, a soft baritone sliced through her awareness, setting her nerves on fire with something she couldn't properly explain.

"My name's Ranma. Erm...hi."

She looked up, fear and longing for her home, for knowledge, in her brilliant red orbs. Her eyes met the sapphire eyes of a devilishly handsome man, his black bangs spiking over his eyes in a sexy way that made her just tingle all over. But as she stared, she caught the evidence of an age beyond his apparent years in those misty blues. She suddenly realized he'd spoken and gathered her waning courage to reply.

"H-h-hi...m-my name's L-lina Inverse. Where am I?"

Her shaky voice echoed through the large room, and Lina took the time to look around a room that reminded her, in some old-fashioned way, of the tavern her older sister used to work, though the furnishings were abit more comfortable-looking. Thoughts of home brought on a wave of tears and sadness, and she buried her face in the red-armored crook of Ranma's firm chest.

Ranma looked down worriedly at the young girl, idly brushing his hands through her hair and sighing. When he thought she was asleep, he adjusted her so that her head remained where it was, though she was laying much more comfortably for both of them across his lap.

He cleared his throat, but was cut off by Nodoka.

"Well, it seems like our guest is going to be out of it for a while. Ranma, why don't I go make some tea for us all while you tell us your story. I do believe that would be best, and then we may figure something out about what to do with Miss Inverse."

Without waiting for reply, she and Kasumi bundled off into the kitchen, bringing back some instant, though very good, tea for everyone. Ranma sipped his and lowered his head before breathing out.

"This is the first time anybody'll ever hear the whole story. Mom, Kasumi, and the others know what happened at the clinic. To you all, Mom, Mr. Tendo, it was mere hours ago that I was attacked and murdered by Akane. To me....it's been a long, long time. Many years. And each moment of those years is burned into my memory....."

-----------23 Years Ago, Wingly Capital Kadessa-----------

Charle Frahma, spiting as she often did her brother's hateful ways, was out for a walk in the market place. It was supposed to be an ordinary day, for her. Go for a walk, buy some food for supper, read her texts, watch her brother declare more battles in the coliseum.

Her day's plan was shattered right then and there as a brilliant red light flashed from an alley way. She ran in, to find the source of the light, and gasped in surprise. There, on the ground, was a human boy, six years old, if appearance were a judge. Charle schooled her features and picked the boy up, dashing him away to her brother's palace. It wouldn't do for the young one to live out on the streets, alone.

She never thought what would happen to the poor boy when he got to meet her brother.

----------------One Hour Later---------------

"Don't worry, Charle. This boy is in very, very good hands. I'll be sure he learns what a HUMAN is supposed to learn."

Charle, tearful, nodded once before rushing out. She knew what Melbu would do to the unconscious boy, and she could stop it no more than she could stand it.

He was going to hand the boy over to the warden of the coliseum, and the boy would become entertainment for the younger winglies.

Again. Syuviel, so far, had survived. But the poor boy wasn't made to be a fighter, he was made to be a scholar. And Charle, weak woman that she was, kept giving in to her dominant brother's commands. And she'd already lost Syuviel to that damned Arknon....

Melbu turned his nose up as he lifted the unconscious boy. Yet another one with innate magical talent, Melbu could FEEL it. If only Charle could stop choosing boys with powers that could overwhelm and threaten his empire, than he would not hesitate to grant her wish. He knew that she dearly wanted a child, but sadly, the two she had chosen were HUMANS with the stench of magic around them.

They needed to be killed. Melbu frowned slowly, harshly at that. Even in his cruel, cold, human-hating mindset, Melbu never could bring himself to murder a child, human or no, outright. No, he would do it incognito, as he had already done many a time.

Like Syuviel had been, the boy was handed over to Arknon, the keeper of the Minors Coliseum. They would be killed sooner or later. Melbu was sure of it.

Arknon looked down at the child and grinned an evil, toothy grin. He hefted the child and threw him, violently, into Syuviel's cell. A sharp crack against the wall indicated a broken wrist, and a pneumatic hiss and an electrical hum signaled the closing of the door and the activation of the magical field designed to keep the boys in check.

A young man, barely eight years of age, crept to the side of the poor young man in the over-sized silk garments. He was prepared to shake the boy awake when a groan alerted him that the child was already very much awake. The boy sat up shakily and looked around himself.

"Ugh...what's happened to me? Last thing I remember is......."

At this long pause, the boy's eyes widened considerably before he curled up and began to cry. Syuviel, feeling for this young man, placed a hand upon his shoulder. To his surprise, the boy grabbed his wrist and twisted, ending with Syuviel's arm twisted behind his back. As quickly as it had come, the boy dropped his hand from Syuviel's wrist.

"I'm sorry....you surprised me."

Syuviel looked up in wonder. Nobody had been able to get the drop on him since he'd come into the Arena a year ago, and this boy, barely a year younger than himself, had effectively put Syuviel, though briefly, at his mercy. Syuviel held out his hand.

"My name's Syuviel. I'm from Serdio. Who're you?"

The boy looked at Syuviel's profferred hand and took it with his one good one. They shook, and the boy grinned.

"My name's Ranma....umm...I dunno where I'm from. Alls I got is a fuzzy memory of a woman with red hair and a crying lady with brown hair and eyes. Oh, and a mean girl with a hammer....I think..."

Syuviel couldn't help but chuckle at that. He put Ranma on the bed and helped him brace his hand, chuckling the whole time.

"I don't know anybody like that, Ranma. Anyway, do you know anything else? How'd you get my wrist like that? That was cool!"

Ranma looked down, his face twisted into a grimace, as he tried to remember. Suddenly, he grinned and looked up.

"I remember that! I can fight really good! I was the best fighter where I was from, somthin' called a 'martial artist' or somethin'. Anyways, I can do all kinds o' good moves...well....I think anyway. Somethin' happened an' I don't think I'm s'posed to be this small..."

Now Syuviel was confused. Not supposed to be this small? He shrugged and figured that maybe the winglies had used their magic to make Ranma younger than he used to be when they found him. Syuviel requested some demonstartions, and before long, Ranma and Syuviel were executing basic kata together, from midafternoon to the time they fell asleep, tired, but happy.

It was not to last.

The next morning, Ranma was awakened by Arknon grasping him by his broken wrist and dangling him three feet from the ground. Ranma's eyes shot open, blinking away the tears of pain that formed, as Arknon grabbed Syuviel by the back of the neck and shook him awake. Both boys were carried to a large, open room where a tall winglie with flowing black hair was practicing a very intricate kata. He stopped and stared at Arknon as the man headed for a door on the other side of the room. He sighed and wondered if the two young ones would live through the day.

Arknon had procured a Gigantos, and it was up to the boys to either kill it or be killed. This ran through Ranma's mind again and again as he brought his good hand, fist curled, into the Giganto's kneecap, shattering it with a ki infusion. Syuviel had procured a makeshift spear from the remains of a chariot and was slashing the Giganto's chest open. Ranma, gathering what courage he had, leapt onto the Giganto's back and brought his hands down in a ki-powered hammer strike, bringing the giant down. Ranma was about to walk out of the arena when he heard Syuviel praying to a god named Soa to guide the Giganto's soul back to the Tree of Life as he stabbed the spear through the giant's head.

Ranma couldn't sleep that night. He'd witnessed his friend murder a helpless Giganto. Sure, he knew the fundamentals of it. If Syuviel had not killed the Giganto, the giant man would have been tortured violently, then the boys would be tortured, and all of them would be killed. But still, Ranma thought as Syuviel cried, it is not easy to kill, even if the kill would help the one killed. Ranma shook violently as his sobs echoed through the compound.

"I miss my mommy!"

Ranma shook that night, images of a Giganto with his head pinned to the ground by a makeshift spear haunting his dreams. The same Giganto then stood, the spear coming out his eye socket, and accused Ranma in its halting tongue of murdering him. Ranma cried out, saying it wasn't so, but still the Giganto pressed on. Ranma screamed and awakened in a sweat.

It was a subdued pair that was served breakfast by the tall winglie they had seen before. He saw the tears on Ranma's face, and, in fact, had heard Ranma's wail for his mother last night. He also could sense the incredible aura of fire ki around the boy. He nodded and sat down, making sure Arknon was not coming before hugging the two boys.

"There, there. My name's Lee. What's wrong, you two?"

Ranma sniffled and poured his heart out, about the Giganto's death, about not knowing anything, and about being forced to fight when all he wanted was his parents. Lee's expression grew cold, but then brightened as he struck upon an idea.

"Hey, why not study with me and Charle when Melbu Frahma's out of town? That oughta be okay!"

Syuviel nodded enthusiastically, while Ranma was confused. However, he had no time to puzzle it out. Arknon showed up right then and barked at the boys to get moving. Lee glared at the man's back as he dragged the boys to the arena. Lee sighed and hurried off to find Charle and tell her the news.

That night, a wounded Ranma and an unscathed Syuviel mourned the passing of a noble dark elf, Ranma's scraped shoulder weeping blood slowly as Ranma allowed Syuviel to bandage it before drifting off into a sleep haunted images of a Giganto, his flesh beginning to rot and his head pierced by a wooden pole, and a dark elf, his neck twisted backwards and a large, fist-sized hole gouged into the side of his skull..

---------------------Author's Corner-------------------

Chapter 2 is finished, and as I said, I'm going to have some trouble getting net access for the next few weeks. Anywho, review my work, please don't kill me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was short, but time presses and the story MUST NOT advance too fast.

-prays that somebody has drawn a Dragoon Ranma pic-


	4. Chapter Three: Taste of a New World

Tears of a Forgotten Yesterday

A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over

by Matthew Talbain

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi nor do I own The Legend of Dragoon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a note for a couple of reviewers this time around:

Reaver: There were a hundred and eight races that the Tree of Life brought to seed on the planet. A dark elf, which is, by the way, an enemy in the forest of Mille Seseau, could have been anywhere in that count.

Dragon: Thanks for the vote of confidence, and I have something in mind for Genma, never fear. Though, seriously, magic powerful enough to give a Virage pause ought to knock Genma for a loop.

And for all you people thinking this is a "Ranma is God" fic, no way in Hell. At this point in time, Lina's more powerful than he is. If an attack can kill a dragon, a dragon knight would be no match whatsoever. And Ranma's not even fully-powered. So no flames on that, I have plans there, too.

On a lighter note, this chapter's timeline will skip a good amount of time into the future of Ranma's past. After this, we return to your regularly scheduled Ranma timeline from Hell.

------------Chapter Three: Taste of a New World, Taste of Pain-----------

Charle hugged Ranma tight, smiling broadly as he once again turned dinner into a show with his many feats of balance, precision, and hilarity. It was the third month in a row that Melbu had had "urgent business" he needed to take care of, leaving Charle and Lee free to take care of Syuviel and Ranma in their own fashion. For the whole time, Ranma and Syuviel had had time to heal from their many wounds and injuries from the Middle Coliseum's many contenders.

It had been eight years since Ranma had arrived in Kadessa, and to Charle, it was the happiest eight years of her life. She had helped raise the young boys, helping them and healing them when it was needed. She looked fondly upon both of them, considering them to be "her children". She only wished that she could enjoy her company with them more often, rather than just in the odd months her brother was absent. She sighed and decided to cherish what time she had. Suddenly, an idea flashed into Charle's mind, and a wicked grin lit her features.

"Rammie, dear, it's time for you to begin your historical studies for today. Lee and Syuviel have a kata I'd like to see, so I'll be along in some time. Could you start without me? I've an attendant in the library who'd be only too happy to help you."

"Sure thing, Auntie."

With that, Ranma backflipped out of his chair, corkscrewed in midair, and landed softly on the floor behind the chair, which he pushed in with his foot as he walked away. Charle clapped and smiled, turning to Syuviel and Lee and grinning broadly. Syuviel cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't have any new kata, Auntie. Why'd you tell Ranma that we do?"

At this Charle grinned even more broadly, pulling out a fan and laughing evilly behind it.

"Because, Syuviel, I needed an excuse to get little Rammie to meet another student of mine. I think it's about time for Rammie to start noticing girls. Rosie will do just the thing."

Meanwhile, upstairs in the immense library, Ranma was pulling the history texts off of a shelf when a very feminine voice chirped behind him.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

Ranma turned to face the voice, and nearly dropped his books in shock. Before him stood a young girl who nearly matched his own height of five-foot-four. Her black hair fell to completely cover her one half of her stern features, her posture one of a very strong-willed, very obstinate young girl. A smile lit his face as he held his hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Ranma. Nice t'meetcha. Yeah, I could use some help studyin' history while Auntie Charle's busy with Syuviel an' Pops."

At this, the young woman cocked her eyebrow.

"I'm Rose."

She didn't take Ranma's proffered hand. Instead, she swept her hair back and cocked her head quickly over to the table in the corner. Ranma shrugged and tossed the books one by one into the air, catching them in a stack and balancing them on his head. He reached up and steadied them as he head for the table, idly noting that he needed a new haircut as he scratched the base of his head. He shrugged and headed over to the table with her, flipping the texts off and juggling them, setting them down one by one, all open to the page he last studied in each. Rose's eyebrow raised itself a good bit more as Ranma backflipped and corkscrewed into his chair.

"Finished?"

Ranma nodded, and Rose pulled one of the texts to her as Ranma began to scribble into a notebook he kept on him at all times. As the hours wore on, Ranma was so enraptured in the history lessons that he never realized Charle only showed up once, to bring the pair some tea and snacks. Ranma, during the whole time, paid rapt attention to the girl's explanations, and always asked intelligent questions. He didn't know why, but whenever he had his daily lessons, he always felt like sleeping, but politeness and gratitude kept him awake. At least, that was how it was in the beginning. Now, Ranma was eager to learn all he could, for something inside him told him he would unlock his past if he just found a way...

Rose was in a quandary. Outwardly, she was cold as death, answering all of Ranma's questions as best she could, and most of them were very good questions. Most people would ask why a certain emperor wanted to war with the world, while Ranma would ask why the man had such faith in his small, untrained military force. That Ranma was an excellent student was a surprise in itself, for he seemed to be aloof and lazy at first glance. But the way he moved, and the intensity of his gaze betrayed the precise, calculating mind underneath. And that was what Rose was in a tizzy over.

Ranma was a skilled fighter, she could see it in the way he walked, the way his eyes constantly scanned the whole room even while he was paying attention to maps and taking notes. She could see it in the way he'd flipped those books almost nonchalantly, as if he'd done the like his whole life. But most of all, she could tell from his eyes. His eyes had lost their innocence, something that she knew from experience only happened when you took a life to save your own.

Ranma attracted her, and the fifteen-year-old girl was afraid of that. She'd never felt an attraction to anyone before, not so strongly. Not even Zieg, a gladiator back in her block of Kadessa's coliseum district, held her attention this strongly. She looked at Ranma, who was busily scratching the dates of the various species' falls under Wingly influence. He looked so cute focusing so intently on his notebook, chewing on the end of his quill. Rose hastily looked away as she realized what she'd just thought. She began berating herself, telling herself she'd never be good enough for him. She was a cold-hearted witch, and she could see by Ranma's face that he was trustworthy and wore his heart on his sleeve. That she could tell by the strong frown on his face as he read about a period of particular violence, a period in which the Wingly Emperor at the time ordered the destruction of the entire Minintos race. It was only through tenacity, determination, and the brutal murder of said Emperor that the Minintos still existed.

She was shaken out of her reverie by the sound of Charle's heels rapidly running towards them through the hall. An instant later, the library doors slammed open, and Charle and Lee dashed through them, Syuviel close on their heels. He was carrying his spear in his hands, and his face was set. Charle had in her hands a long blue rapier, and Lee was carrying a long, thick bundle in addition to his own sword. Lee tossed the bundle towards Ranma, who caught it, while Charle handed the rapier to Rose. Ranma unwrapped his bundle to find a long, thick bastard sword. The blade was masterfully forged, and the hilt was intricately designed, though it was plain in comparison to Lee's own bastard sword. Ranma looked up in shock as he hefted the blade. He had only been learning using weighted wooden sticks, while Syuviel's spearmanship was instructed through quarterstaves with weighted tips.

"Ranma, Rose, there's something wrong. All the alarms have gone off, and explosions have been occuring on all sides of the city. One of the adult coliseums has been destroyed, one of the walls broken open. Criminals and prisoners are running everywhere through the city. They're headed this way."

Ranma looked at the blade in his hand and nodded, turning and running to a bundle in the back of the room, tucked behind a shelf. He withdrew it and opened it, nodding to Syuviel to help. His friend ran over and saw Ranma hefting a red suit of armor onto his shoulders. Syuviel directed the load, settling it lightly on Ranma's body, as Ranma pulled a gauntlet-like piece up his left arm. Syuviel connected it to the iron by several locks, sealing it tight, as Ranma pulled his hair back out of the armor. In seconds, Ranma was fully prepared for all-out battle. He bent over and tossed Syuviel a cape and a green chest piece, which Syuviel fastened onto his body. While he did this, Ranma fastened the bastard sword's scabbard to his belt, making certain his boots were on, and ran towards Charle and Lee.

"We're ready."

---------------------------

He was a marvel.

That was the best way she could put it, plain and simple. He dashed throughout the chaos, weaving a path for the followers that even they could barely follow. Still, they followed him through the screaming citizens, the panicking Winglies seldom remembering they could take to the sky as the coliseums were burst open, one by one. The streets began to fill with angry fighters, explosions still rippling through the city block by block.

She still didn't know what was causing them as she ran her rapier through the chest of a former prisoner right in front of her.

Suddenly, their guide, the marvel, the bobbing red light before the storm, suddenly stopped. The party all followed his gaze and gasped.

A huge, red dragon towered above them all, his scaly body eerily similar to a biological machine as it glared down at Ranma, its gleaming red eye glittering darkly as it locked onto the frozen young man.

You fear me, child.

Ranma started and looked around. The flames had frozen, Rose's arm was outstretched, reaching for him. Charle, too, was latched onto Lee, seemingly frozen in time. Syuviel was falling into a stance, his spear frozen in mid-heft.

You taste of the Great Dragon. Why are you here, child?

"I'm here to stop you from killing the innocent, I guess!"

I did not mean that. I mean, why are you HERE?

Ranma started again. Could he mean...?

"I...I don't know. I can't remember anything!"

...So you are the chosen one. I see. Very well.

"What? You're not going to kill these people, are you?!"

No. I grant you my power, the power of the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit. Use my power, and judge those who are guilty...become the sword of Justice, child. Fight for the freedom of all; stop Frahma from his racist delusions, and save all Endiness!

------------------------------------

At various other locations throughout the city, six other men and women, including two of Ranma's companions, were visited by the blazing forms of a dragon. A half-mermaid girl named Damia was found by the Blue-Sea Dragoon Spirit. A murderous, scowling monk by the name of Kanzas was recruited, as well, from Ranma's old prison cellblock. A young girl, cowering homeless in an alley, was soothed by the presence of the White Dragoon Spirit. A Gigantos by the name of Belzac was liberated from the adult coliseum by the Golden Dragoon Spirit. Young Syuviel found himself gifted by the Jade Dragoon Spirit, and Rose herself was granted the powers of the Dark Dragoon Spirit.

Suddenly, as though a flame had been struck, time restarted for each of them, and as a unit began to move to the center of Kadessa, as though the blazing red armor of a certain young martial artist were a beacon, guiding them through the chaos and crowd to the presence of an injured, captured silver dragon...

------------------------------------

"Ranma! Ranma, watch out!"

The armored young man suddenly dodged and struck with his weapon, cleaving a charging coliseum guard in half. He barely registered that the dead man was Arknon, his old captor, before he deflected another assault. He locked weapons with his attacker and glared, finding it to be another human, a man wearing a purple robe.

"You're a good fighter, boy, but you need focus!"

The man let one of his ringed hands let go of Ranma's sword and prepared to clock him when a ringing voice sang out.

"Kanzas, stop! Look at his armor!"

The monk stopped and stared. It couldn't be...it...it was him!

"You're the captain? A boy?!"

Ranma simply stared the man down as he lowered his sword, Rose and Syuviel flanking him with their own weapons drawn. Charle whimpered slightly as she saw all three of her babies, her children armed and glowing with a magical aura that put to shame the aura of even a Wingly.

"R-Rammie...Rosie..."

Ranma looked back and smiled.

"It's alright, Momma. We'll be alright. We're...we're supposed to be here, I think..."

A rumbling echoed before them, and in the darkness, as two more figures entered the crumbling arena, a silver light suddenly became visible. It grew and grew until it encompassed them all.

"MY CHILDREN...MY KNIGHTS...MY DRAGOONS..."

It looked upon each of them, its eyes sparkling in turn, as it nodded.

They understood their mission. It was time. Melbu Frahma had to be stopped. Once...and for all.

------------------------Author's Corner----------------------------

Sorry I've been gone so long. I joined the Army a while back, and things have been hectic as hell. Hope I can get my muses back. Eventually, I hope to update all my fics. I'm even a third of the way through a new chapter of SBT!


End file.
